Byproduct of a Big Mistake
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Aftermath of 'On the Run' episode. Amethyst x Garnet. Gamethyst.


Byproduct of a Big Mistake

Aftermath of On The Run.

* * *

Amethyst isn't like any other gem, either on earth or in space. She's an outcast on both parts and everyday she feels the pain of it. Whether it's from the constant squawking of Pearl or the silent judgement from Garnet, she is always in pain.

There was a time when she found comfort in being different. Rose had made her feel like she actually was a good thing, not a byproduct of evil gems, but that was before Rose gave up her physical form to make Steven.

After Steven was born, Amethyst found comfort in watching Lil' Butler with Greg, but like everything else in her life, it ended badly. Greg had told her that he couldn't watch Lil' Butler anymore with her because he needed to take care of Steven.

From that moment, she turned to night wrestling to get out her loneliness. It worked for a couple of years, however, Garnet and Pearl found out and she had to stop.

These are only a couple of things she tried to escape the bitter resentment but nothing comforted her now. There was no Rose, no Lil' Butler, and no wrestling. She felt the only thing she could do right is be bad.

Amethyst sprawled out on an old mattress in her room. She looked around at the piles of junk that towered above and around her and she sighed, tugging out an old fleece blanket from a nearby pile.

She threw the blanket over her body and curled into a ball. Amethyst closed her eyes the scene from earlier that day replaying in her mind.

_I'm not going to let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself._

_I didn't ask to be made._

_You think I'm just some big mistake._

_No 're just the byproduct of a big mistake._

_I never saw this as you._

_You're the one good thing to come out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that._

Earlier that day Amethyst had brought Steven to Kindergarten. Admittedly, Amethyst had felt better at Pearl's kinds words but afterwards Pearl had again yelled at her for making a mess in the living room. That's when Amethyst knew that Pearl could never be a place of comfort for her no matter how many nice words were shared at Kindergarten.

Amethyst pushed her knees closer to her chest. Even though her room was full of items, she felt alone and cold. Tears started to fall down her purple cheeks and onto the mattress. She didn't wipe them away. Instead, she laid there numb and hurt.

Amethyst felt something warm on her shoulder. She wiped her wet eyes and looked at up. Garnet was crouched in front of Amethyst, her hand resting on the purple gem's shoulder.

Amethyst wiped away the rest of her tears and sat up clearing her throat.

"Is there a mission, Garnet?" Amethyst asked, as Garnet kept her hand strangely on Amethyst's shoulder.

"No," Garnet said, stoically. Amethyst looked up at Garnet's face, confused. She looked into Garnet's glasses and saw herself reflected in them.

Garnet finally retracted her hand from Amethyst's shoulder.

"Can I lay with you?" Garnet asked, emotionless. .Amethyst stared wide eyed at the large gem.

"Uh.. Sure?" Amethyst said, scooting to the left side of the mattress. Garnet moved to the right side and laid down. She rested her head on her arm facing Amethyst.

Amethyst stared at Garnet very confused by this uncharacteristic action. Amethyst put half the blanket on Garnet's waist and laid down facing Garnet.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Until, Garnet reached out her hand and let her fingers entangle with Amethyst white hair. Garnet let her slim fingers run through the maine, detangling any snarls.

She remained emotionless but between Garnet's gentle strokes she felt an underlying kindness. Amethyst felt a blush on her cheeks and she moved away from Garnet's hand.

"What are you doing, Garnet?" Amethyst asked, putting her guard up.

"..."

Garnet didn't say a thing but instead reached her hand out touching Amethyst forearm. Amethyst backed away from her touch again.

"I get it. You're probably doing this 'cause you feel bad or something..but don't," Amethsyt said, her voice trailing off.

"I want to be your comfort," Garnet stated. Amethyst looked at the large gem.

"Why?" Amethyst asked, wrapping her arms around her own waist.

"Because you need me... And I need you," Garnet said, a kind of deep pain in her voice.

Amethyst stared at Garnet, dumbfounded.

"Why would you need me?" Amethyst asked.

"The pain is to much... Seeing so many bad things everyday... I can't take it," Garnet said, placing her hand over her glasses.

Amethyst said no words as she inched close to Garnet. She rested her head on Garnet's chest and wrapped her arm around Garnet's small waist.

"I'm sorry, Garnet," Amethyst whispered.

Garnet tilted the short gems chin up to face her. Amethyst reached her hand up to Garnet's smooth face and slipped off the glasses. Amethyst gazed into the three beautiful eyes and leaned her head forward capturing Garnet's lips in hers.

The pain inside their hearts dulled. They will be okay.

* * *

End..

-NS


End file.
